Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device including a touch panel, a control method for the electronic device, and a control program of the electronic device.
Related Art
A cellular telephone device as an example of an electronic device includes an operation unit and a display unit. The operation unit includes a plurality of numeric keys, with which a character string can be input. The display unit displays the character string thus input.
For example, some of such cellular telephone devices activate an application (a function) when a predetermined operation is performed in a state where a character is displayed on the display unit as a result of operating the numeric keys. When an application is activated, the cellular telephone device causes the application to execute processing regarding the character string displayed on the display unit (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-200243).